Le Nouveau
by Hermi-ko
Summary: Traduction de la fic "The New Guy" de XSilverLiningsX : Kai est le nouveau membre rejoignant leurs rangs à Colhen alors Evie décide de tester les compétences de l'archer. Bien sûr, dès qu'Evie est impliquée, les choses deviennent plus dangereuses qu'elles ne devraient…


_Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

_Auteur : XSilverLiningsX_

* * *

_**Titre : **__Le nouveau_

_**Rating : **__K+_

_**Genre : **__Amitié/Général_

_**Summary : **__Kai est le nouveau membre rejoignant leurs rangs à Colhen alors Evie décide de tester les compétences de l'archer. Bien sûr, dès qu'Evie est impliquée, les choses deviennent plus dangereuses qu'elles ne devraient…_

* * *

Tandis qu'une Evie ennuyée était assise dans un coin de l'Auberge avec Lann, qui dormait et bavait joyeusement sous la table en bois, et Fiona, qui lisait un livre, Evie ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de regarder le Capitaine Aodhan réciter laconiquement le but des mercenaires des Crimson Blades au jeune homme, l'une des nouvelles recrues, se tenant avec raideur devant lui.

L'étrange homme apparu spontanément à l'Auberge ce matin-là faisait une bonne tête de plus que Lann, mais en regardant les muscles de ses bras se contracter alors qu'il croisait les bras sur son torse montrait qu'il était un combattant expérimenté. La peau aussi pâle que la mort et les cheveux ébouriffés et plaqués en arrière, les sentiments glacés émanant de lui en accord avec le regard gelé dans ses yeux qui avait effrayé beaucoup des nouvelles recrues qui étaient arrivés la veille, lui y compris. Le fait qu'il portait des habits et des pièces d'armure de cuir n'aidait pas à le trouver plus abordable, vu que c'était insolite pour un nouveau venu.

Lorsqu'Aodhan finit son petit discours et serra la main de sa nouvelle recrue, l'accueillant au sein des Crimson Blades, le Capitaine lui fit un dernier signe avant d'aller se préoccuper de paperasse et de petit-déjeuner. Le nouveau se tenait lourdement un instant, visiblement perdu dans un territoire inconnu, et il fallut seulement une seconde à Evie pour se décider à aller le voir et lui parler avant qu'il ne réussisse à incendier la table du regard.

Elle s'avança de manière théâtrale vers la nouvelle recrue arborant un froncement de sourcils permanent et pépia d'un ton jovial : « Hé, tu es l'un des nouveaux, n'est-ce pas ? Moi c'est Evie ! Comment t'appelles-tu ? »

Elle n'eut pour réponse qu'un haussement de sourcil alors qu'il essayait d'absorber le babillage qui sortait de sa bouche. Ah, alors il ne parlait pas beaucoup en fait. Lui et Fiona s'entendront bien ! Evie fit la moue et lui prit le bras, déconcertant le jeune homme, avant de le trainer vers la table qu'elle occupait auparavant. Elle le fit asseoir sur le banc de bois et se glissa à ses côtés, prenant soin de donner un coup de pied à Lann qui s'affaissa encore plus sur le sol.

Lann continua de ronfler alors que Fiona levait les yeux de son livre juste un instant avant d'y retourner, désintéressée. Il apparaissait un brin gêné par les taquineries d'Evie pour avoir des infos, et il parla enfin dans l'espoir fou d'assouvir sa curiosité et de réfréner ses attouchements.

« Je m'appelle Kai. » Les yeux d'Evie s'agrandirent.

« Oh, alors tu es cet archer dont tout le monde parlait hier soir ! Est-ce que tu as vraiment plaqué Gallagher à un mur ? » Que cet incident ait fait le tour de la ville en une demi-heure n'était pas surprenant en soi : apparemment Gallagher avait été un peu trop amical avec l'une des plus timides recrues et un jeune homme s'était noblement fait connaitre, avait foutu une raclée au coureur de jupons et l'avait pendu par ses habits au mur de l'avant-poste avec des flèches tout en le menaçant de recommencer.

Kai rougit un peu de ce qui semblait être de la gêne alors qu'il se souvenait du fiasco. « C'est ça. Je lui avais dit d'arrêter d'embêter la demoiselle, mais il ne voulait pas écouter, alors… »

Fiona cala une feuille dans son livre comme marque-page et le referma avant de le poser sur la table, ses actions volontairement bruyantes attirant l'attention de Kai et d'Evie. Elle tendit la main à Kai, l'approbation de ses actions étant évident alors qu'ils se serraient fermement la main. Une compréhension mutuelle passa entre eux alors que Fiona déclarait pince-sans-rire : « Félicitations, tu as passé le test, Bienvenue aux Crimson Blades. »

Evie battit des paupières et sa mâchoire se décrocha. « Fiona, est-ce que tu viens juste de faire une _blague _? »

Fiona regarda Evie comme si elle était une enfant longue à la compromette qui venait juste de remarquer l'inévitable. Ou, en d'autres mots, elle la regardait comme elle regardait Lann à chaque fois qu'il était sur le point d'être quelque chose de très bête et risqué, comme cette fois où il a sauté dans un nid d'araignées juste parce qu'il avait vu quelque chose de brillant au fond…

Evie en eut le souffle coupé et couvrit sa bouche d'une main avant d'envoyer des coups de pieds bien placés dans les côtes du Lann endormi. Le duelliste aux deux épées ronfla et tapa sur la jambe d'Evie avant de se mettre sur son séant et d'appuyer du talon de ses mains sur ses yeux.

Entre deux bâillements Lann parvint à articuler un gémissement : « Hé… arrête de _me_ taper, Evie ! » Il envoya un dernier coup avant de se hisser sur son siège, prenant soin d'écrabouiller Evie entre lui et … l'autre mec … qui n'était décidément pas là avant qu'il ne fasse sa sieste.

« Attends, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Lann perplexe est perplexe. Evie l'attrapa par les épaules et commença à le secouer comme un prunier. Kai prit un air légèrement inquiet mais Fiona soupira et envoya un coup de pied sous la table dans le genou d'Evie.

« Lann, Fiona a fait une _blague _! C'est la fin du monde ! Cours ! Embarque ! »

« Evie, arrête de secouer Lann ou je veillerai à ce qu'il te vomisse dessus. » Evie arrêta de secouer le pauvre homme qui commençait subtilement à devenir vert. Les lèvres de Kai tiquèrent en un hâtif sourire, mais Evie le remarqua et gloussa. Bruyamment.

« Rhô, tu as souri ! T'es trop chou ! » Elle appuya sa déclaration en tirant sur ses joues. Alors que Kai s'évertuait à faire lâcher la folle, ce qui était plutôt dur à faire par ailleurs, la porte de l'Auberge s'ouvrit avec fracas et une forte voix tonna :

« BONJOUR MES COMPAGNONS ! IL FAIT BEAU AUJOURD'HUI ! » Evie se tourna vers la porte et arrêta de pincer les joues d'un Kai abasourdi avant de se jeter sur le géant qui venait juste de débouler.

« KAROK ! Bien le bonjour à toi aussi ! » Evie fut capable de se hisser sur l'épaule du géant et de monter sur son dos alors qu'il portait un pilier faisant deux fois son poids à elle avec aisance d'une main. Fiona et Lann firent un signe de la main à Karok alors qu'il s'approchait de la table à laquelle ils étaient.

Les yeux de Kai s'agrandirent notablement lorsque le géant prit place à côté de Fiona, la faisant s'élever vers le plafond. Lann roula des yeux d'exaspération et changea de place pour aller s'asseoir de l'autre côté de Fiona. Le banc redescendit au sol et fut de nouveau stable.

Tandis que Evie se disputait avec Karok et Lann concernant les places, Fiona opta pour l'observation de l'archer assit en face d'elle. Kai s'en rendit compte rapidement et ils entrèrent dans une compétition de volonté, se regardant dans les yeux sans ciller pendant un bon moment.

Et puis Evie les interrompit volontairement en donnant un coup de tête dans les côtes de Fiona pas si gentiment que ça. Elle se jeta par-dessus la table vers Kai et ses yeux brillaient d'une intrigante excitation alors qu'elle s'exclamait : « Hé, on peut voir comment marche ton arc ? Il n'y a pas d'autres archers dans le coin, allez, ce sera super ! Et fun ! »

L'air désintéressé de Kai se fissura dans la minute sous la pression de dix-tonnes qu'exerçait Evie quand il déclara après un moment de délibération : « D'accord. Est-ce qu'il y a un terrain d'entrainement aux alentours ? »

* * *

« Je vous parie 2000 pièces qu'il ne loupe pas. » Fiona était sûre de son pari. D'un autre côté, Karok était catégorique sur le fait que Kai ne pouvait pas être aussi bon archer que l'on voulait le croire.

« 3000 QU'IL SE PLANTE. ATTENDEZ, PLUTOT 5000. » Fiona et Karok se fixèrent un instant avant de tourner leur attention sur le désastre imminent qu'Evie avait concocté dans les dernières 5 minutes.

Le _terrain d'entrainement_ comme elle insistait qu'il se fasse appeler était une partie désertée du port, tandis que la cible que cette magicienne décérébrée voulait que Kai vise n'était autre qu'un Lann blanc comme un linge et aussi raide qu'un mort ligoté à un arbre avec de la corde orange qui était censé être utilisée pendant leur partie de pêche de l'après-midi. Il y avait une orange, dont Dieu seul sait où Evie s'était procurée la chose, posée précautionneusement au sommet de sa tête, mais le plus incrédule dans toute la scène revenait à l'expression de panique à peine contenue qu'arborait le duelliste aux deux épées.

A à peu près 5 mètres, un Kai maitre de lui et pondéré avait amorcé une flèche sur son arc de bois et alignait sa visée sur le minuscule fruit orange au-dessus de sa cible vivante. Il prit alors une grande inspiration et Evie, Fiona et Karok le regardèrent avec un mélange de fascination et d'amusement tirer sur la corde et laisser la flèche prendre son envol.

La tête de la flèche s'enfonça au milieu du fruit et plongea de cinq bons centimètres dans l'arbre derrière avec un _thud_ retentissant.

Les yeux de Lann roulèrent vers l'arrière de sa tête alors qu'il perdait connaissance pour de bon.

Evie l'acclama et en tapa cinq à Kai, tandis que sa conduite s'assouplissait grâce à la gloire de sa réussite. Karok tendit avec reluctance à une Fiona souriant à moitié ses gains avant de s'amener auprès des deux autres pour donner une accolade retentissante à l'archer pour faire bonne mesure.

Fiona ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire alors qu'elle hochait la tête en assentiment pour Kai. Il allait définitivement trainer avec leur groupe de bras cassés pour un bout de temps si elle avait son mot à dire. C'était étrange, mais Fiona avait l'impression que leur groupe avait finalement trouvé la pièce qui leur manqué depuis longtemps. Désormais complète, leur groupe allait faire partie de la légende pour les années à venir… mais Fiona secoua ses pensées de son esprit tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers la forme affaissée contre l'arbre de Lann. Il fallait s'occuper du présent là maintenant, et elle aurait besoin de l'aide de Karok pour trainer ce poids mort de Lann jusqu'à l'Auberge avant que Aodhan ou Gwynn ne remarque leur manège et leur donne du travail supplémentaire.

* * *

**Note de la traductrice : J'ai découvert Vindictus il y a une semaine ou deux, sous l'injonction d'un Karok plutôt résolu. Désormais une Evie de niveau 34, je parcours Colhen en tous sens pour progresser. Il y a trois jours de ça, Kai est arrivé en ville et bien que je n'ai pas encore pu m'en approprier un, il a vraiment la classe et on ne m'en a dit que du bien depuis. J'aurais voulu poster cette fic pour sa sortie mais l'école faisant loi, j'ai dû repousser sa traduction. En espérant que ça vous donnera envie d'essayer (Vindictus étant un RPG gratuit jouable à plusieurs de Nexon) et que vous allez apprécier de même les autres fics que je vous réserve pour ce fandom. Bonne lecture !**

***Hermi-kô*** **


End file.
